Wolves, Snakes, and Panthers, Oh My!
by Asami-chann
Summary: Namir Dessloch, a 16 year old shinobi.She has no home as she is a travelling ninja until she stumbles upon Konoha.With the help of some of the Konoha chunin, she becomes one of the Konoha chunin herself.What is it about Dess that is strangely familiar...
1. Chapter 1

Hey again, just as a notice, I do take requests, as this in fact is one by TunezGal. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer// I don't own anything in this story, including Namir Dessloch that belongs to TunezGal. The creator of Naruto owns everyone and everything else.

Her dark red/brown hair blew across her face as she looked over the dimming horizon. Her honey eyes were glimmering as she stood up from her resting place, looking across the luscious green grass around her feet. She walked on, pacing herself. She didn't know what to expect of Konoha, as this was her first time to the village hidden in the leaves.

Namir Dessloch walked on, emotions throbbing at her head and chest. Her body was tired, making it a lot harder to bring herself to an even walking pace, often stumbling on the uneven ground. She stumbled again, landing face first in the grass, her eyes closing over slowly.

"Hinata!" a boy called, running over, followed by a gigantic white dog that was bigger than a horse. Namir tried to raise her head but exhaustion was overwhelming her body. He rolled her over, looking at her exhausted body. "Hinata! Where are you Hinata?" the boy said again, his scruffy brunette hair camouflaging into the tree trunk behind him. Namir opened her eyes slowly, everything a blur. The boy was about Namir's age; his infamous smile was a sight to look at. A girl ran over, her purple/black hair dangling down her back as she kneeled down beside Namir, looking at the collapsed body. "You are awake I see," the boy smiled, looking at Namir with a toothy grin. The other girl looked warily at Namir's face, reading exhaustion from her eyes.

"W-w-we have to ta-take her back Tsu-Tsunade," the girl stuttered, her voice low. Namir tried to sit up, her head spinning.

"I suppose we do. Akamaru," the boy said calling over the monster dog, lifting Namir onto it. "We will be back in Konoha in no time. Hinata," the boy said, every syllable of the name being slightly dragged out and obvious.

"You don't need to," Namir said quietly trying to move off the dog. The boy put one hand up, silencing her.

"You are tired and can barely move. You should rest," the boy said. The girl smirked at the boy. "I am Kiba Inuzuka and that is my dog, Akamaru," the boy said pointing at the big dog beneath her. Namir nodded.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata-ta Hyu-u-ga," the girl said. Namir looked up at the horizon, the sun setting beyond the dim city.

"Namir Dessloch. Dess for short," Namir said. She hated her first name, never having a pleasant taste as it rolled off her tongue. They were soon in Konoha, Namir feeling slightly sick from the uneven travel on Akamaru's back. Namir got off Akamaru's back as they entered the gate, walking beside Hinata, weary of the new town. It was actually quite large, despite the fact her head was spinning, making everything appear in threes.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata-chan!" A blonde boy said, greeting them from afar. His orange jumpsuit was somewhat strange for a shinobi to wear. The top of the sleeves and the shoulders were black, unlike his previous outfit that only had blue shoulders. "Who is that?" the boy said pointing at Namir, noticing the girl dressed in a dark green jacket and tight blue/grey pants, the dark green jacket hid most of her slender figure, her red/brown hair appeared to be a copper colour in the setting sun. The sun was just over the five rock faces, making the sky a mixture of black, blue and red.

"That is Dess," Kiba said as the blonde boy smiled.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! And some day, I will be Hokage!" the blonde boy said, almost jumping out of his own skin. Hinata giggled as she looked at Namir.

"We should take you to Tsunade-sama," Hinata said, bowing slightly.

"Dess oneechan," Naruto asked, "where are you from." Namir hadn't considered this. After all, she didn't have a home.

"I-I… I am a travelling shinobi," Namir said after some thought. Naruto smiled and turned.

"Come on. Let's go!" Naruto said as he ran down the main street of Konoha, tearing up dust behind him. Namir looked at the boy, puzzled by his stamina. Kiba sighed as he walked down the main street with Hinata and Akamaru. Namir trailing just behind.

**That is the first chapter. I hope you like it. I will have more up soon! Until then, Sayonara and R+R!!**

**Asami Matsuda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am back with vengeance! Not really but it sounded good enough… since I have already posted 2 other stories (chapters really) in the last 24 hours I didn't leave for long. Any way, to the story!**

**Disclaimer// I don't own anything in this story, including Namir Dessloch that belongs to TunezGal. The creator of Naruto owns everyone and everything else.**

The office in the Hokage mansion was somewhat cold to Namir, even though she had on a thick dark green jacket. Kiba and Hinata were sitting beside her, giggling in amongst, whatever they were talking about. Personally, Namir didn't really want to know. Naruto sat on the other side of her, watching her every move, somewhat interested in what this girl was doing in Konohagakure.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, you should stop st-sta-staring at Dess-chan," Hinata stuttered. Although it had been a while since she had stopped liking Naruto, her stutter still remained, although it was becoming a lot worse of late. She was stuttering to every one, uncertain of what to think. Hinata smiled gently, as she turned back to Kiba. Sakura came in the door, ready to start her training with Tsunade.

"Naruto? Kiba? Hinata?" Sakura questioned. Naruto pointed to Namir, without saying a word. "I am Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, greeting the new ninja. Namir remained silent, as if she was in another world. She was leaning on the wall, her head dropped down low. Naruto poked her gently, Namir's body falling onto Hinata. Hinata held in a scream as Namir stirred and woke. She sat up straight, looking at the pink haired girl standing in front of her. A blonde woman walked in. She looked around 20, with her low blonde piggy tails and tight fitting green kimono.

"Sakura? What is going on?" Tsunade asked her apprentice. Sakura bowed as Tsunade sat at her desk.

"Tsunade-shinshou, this girl here is from another village and…" Sakura started to stutter abnormally. Tsunade sighed as Hinata looked up at the Hokage.

"Sh-she is a-a wandering nin-ninja na-named D-Dess," Hinata stuttered badly. Tsunade looked up at her stuttering kunoichi. Tsunade walked over to the sleep kunoichi beside her, looking for any signs of injuries. There were no injuries, except for a slight concussion to her head. Namir moved uncomfortably as Tsunade examined her. She pulled away slightly, trying not to pull back to far. Tsunade sighed as stood up, heading back towards her desk. Kiba was too busy patting Akamaru to care about the commotion around him. "Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama, is D-Dess o-ok?" Hinata continued to stutter.

"Could you please try and stop stuttering? Dess is fine," Tsunade said, almost sounding rude. Tsunade looked at the ninja that was falling asleep at her feet and sighed. "Take her somewhere, hospital, one of your houses and let her sleep and bring her here when she wakes up again," Tsunade said, pointing at the door, "Sakura stay here for a few more minutes." Hinata, Kiba and Namir got up, walking towards the door when Tsunade sighed. Sakura looked at her shinshou, noticing the sake placed on the table. Sakura took the sake bottle and threw it in the bin and Tsunade grumbled.

"Tsunade-sama, why did you want me to stay for a few more minutes?" Sakura asked.

"I have a mission for you three…"

"Who is 'you three'?"

"Hinata, Kiba and yourself. It starts tomorrow. Shino is with Naruto and Neji on another mission and so they are missing a ninja. I want to ask the girl if she will do a mission with you and your job is to find out her skills. Got that?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded. "You may go now Sakura," Tsunade said as she looked down at the mountains of paperwork at her desk. Sakura headed out the door and disappeared, looking for the other 4.

The sun rose lightly on the rock faces over looking Konohagakure. Hinata woke gently, her eyes opening slowly. She had wandered outside, after putting on her usual attire. Her clothing were similar to those two and a half years ago, but they were purpler as well as she had grown out her hair. Her hair ran straight down her back apart from two bangs that went down her pale face. She looked around, looking for Namir. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she couldn't find Namir, rushing around looking everywhere around Konoha. Through main streets, side streets, stalls, shops. Everywhere. Hinata stopped in front of Sakura's, her breaths heavy from exhaustion. She knocked once before putting her hands on her knees.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Where is Dess?" Sakura asked inquisitively. Hinata's breaths started to slow as she stood up straight.

"I… err…"

"Don't tell me you lost her,"

"I…um,"

"Well don't just stand there, help me look for her," Sakura said, heading outside the door, "Is there anywhere you haven't checked?" Hinata thought for a moment, instantly coming up with the answer Sakura wished _not _to hear.

"The old Uchiha residence," Hinata said. Sakura tried not to look depressed as she ran toward the Uchiha residence where Sasuke Uchiha once lived. They walked in the gate, unsure of what to think of the old residence. It was a wonder about why it hadn't been bulldozed. Despite Tsunade's slight 'money' problems.

"Dess!" Sakura called opening the door to what used to be Sasuke's home.

"Mikoto! Mikoto!" Namir's voice was heard calling from further inside. Sakura quickly ran into the other room, Hinata following behind her, almost standing on the back of Sakura's heels.

"Dess, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking at Namir who was examining a picture of Sasuke and his mother. A tear started to swell up in Sakura's eyes at the thought of Sasuke but she ignored them, wiping them away.

"Do you know where Mikoto is?" Namir asked, looking at the photo reminding her of one time she had been here, the only thing she could remember was Mikoto's kindness when she helped Namir as a small child. She remembered meeting Sasuke, well he walked past her and grunted if that counted. Sakura tried to figure out who was Mikoto. "Mikoto Uchiha," Namir said, giving her full name to see if it helped. There was a smash in the glass, making the picture harder to see.

"Mi-Mikoto…U-Uchiha?" Hinata stuttered, her words and sounds slurring together if they weren't repeated, "Th-the Uch-chiha cl-clan was m-m-murdered se-seven ye-years ag-ago."

"Mu-murdered? Wh-who murdered Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi," Namir stuttered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura froze at Sasuke's name being spoken so easily. Sakura sighed. It was no use. This girl somehow knew Sasuke's mother.

"_What's your name?" Mikoto said, her sweet smile brightening up the cold area around her._

"_Namir Dessloch," Namir said, her voice sounding small. Mikoto smiled as she held Namir's hand and helped her to her feet._

"_Namir," Mikoto said, "Do you mind if I call you Dess? You can call me Mikoto." Namir smiled as she nodded her head. "Where are your parents?" Mikoto asked as she led me towards a large estate, all buildings marked with a strange symbol, like two semi circles and a line coming from the bottom one. I looked around in awe as I ran into the estate, Mikoto giggling behind me._

"_I don't know where my parents are. Or family," Namir said, quieting down._

"_Well, I will introduce you to my family," Mikoto smiled, holding my hand leading me into one of the houses, "I have a husband and two sons, one around your age." I noticed an older boy sitting on a chair, concentrating on the thin air, as it seemed. Mikoto smiled as she looked at the boy, his long raven hair tied in a ponytail at the bottom of his neck. He looked over slightly and nodded towards Mikoto. "Itachi, this is Dess," Mikoto said as she looked at the boy, "Itachi is my oldest son." Mikoto smiled at me, her kind face growing warm. Itachi grunted as he concentrated again. An older man walked in with a smaller boy, as the smaller boy seemed shyer than his older brother. The older man frowned as he turned, his eyes demanding Mikoto to come with him._

"_Who is that?" the man's voice demanded_

"_Namir Dessloch," Mikoto said, her kind voice still echoing._

"_You just took the girl off the streets?"_

"_She was alone and hurt. What do you expect me to do?"_

"_Just leave her there,"_

"_She is Sasuke's age!"_

"_So, if she is worthy of living than she will survive,"_

"_So that's it. You would put Sasuke on the street and expect that if he was worthy of living he would survive," Mikoto said. There was silence. "I don't care if you think that this girl is scum. She was injured and I am helping her, even if it's only for a day or two," Mikoto said, her voice starting to sound harsh._

"_Make sure that when she is well that she isn't in this house," the man said. Mikoto walked out of the door, a smile still broad on her face. She pointed to the small boy and looked at him._

"_That is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Dess," Mikoto said as Sasuke answered with a small grunt, happening to hear everything that was said as he walked off. "And my husband, Fugaku is that one over there," Mikoto said. Namir smiled._

"Dess," Sakura muttered, "Sasuke is not dead yet but it was Itachi that killed everyone else." Namir's eyes widened. Itachi had killed his own parents along with the rest of his family.

"It-Itachi?" Namir stuttered, her voice sounding quieter than Hinata. Sakura nodded once. "Where is Sasuke?" Namir asked as Sakura lowered her head.

"He l-left with O-Orochima-maru to o-obtain p-power to ki-ill Ita-Itachi," Hinata stuttered.

"Orochimaru?" Namir asked, sounding stupid with the question.

"Orochimaru was one of our legendary three sannin, like the Hokage and Jaraiya-sama. He turned evil and he rules over the sound," Sakura said, as much as she hated to talk about it. Namir nodded as she stood heading for the door.

**How was that? Short? Long? I think it was a little short but I am out of ideas for this chapter. I hit a serious writing block half way through. And that sucked. That's it for chapter 2! Until next time,**

**Asami Matsuda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa. It's been ages. Ok. Let's try and get back into the swing of things. YAY!**

Disclaimer// I don't own anything in this story, including Namir Dessloch that belongs to TunezGal. The creator of Naruto owns everyone and everything else.

Namir felt a shiver tingle up her spine; the thought of Mikoto's death shook her. Somehow, she couldn't believe that Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan. Sasuke probably wasn't going to remember her, even if she were to recite everything that happened when they were both around each other. Namir sighed, disappointed and somewhat hurt from the sudden realizations that flooded her over crowded mind. She had to figure out something to take her mind off what hurt her more than anything else ever.

"D-De-Dess ch-chan," Hinata stuttered awkwardly, "How did you know U-Uch-Uchiha-san?" Namir sighed as she explained the whole story. Hinata nodded as she listened, Sakura staring at the ground, her face struck with depression and her eyes staring through the ground, filled with sorrow. Namir looked at Sakura, noticing her eyes starting to swell.

"Sakura-chan?" Namir said, each syllable in Sakura's name slightly separate. Sakura was dazed, thinking about Sasuke. "Sakura-chan," Namir said again, trying to make Sakura stop walking. Sakura felt something in front of her, crashing into it. Tsunade looked at her apprentice who started to sob on her chest.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, stroking her hand through Sakura's short pink hair. Namir felt guilt creep up on her. Sakura was only sobbing for about 30 seconds before she returned to normal. Sakura stepped back, smiling, trying to forget what happened. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Iie. It's nothing Tsunade-shinshou," Sakura smiled. Tsunade sighed, knowing that it was impossible to get anything out of Sakura. Even Naruto and Kakashi had trouble and they had known her even before she was 12. Sasuke once had her trust, then he left, and nobody trusted him anymore. "Tsunade-sama, Dess-chan is here as you ordered," Sakura said.

"Aa, yes. I want you, Hinata and Kiba to go on a mission to investigate Orochimaru's hideout. This is not a retrieval mission. If Dess-san would like, she may go as well," Tsunade said. Namir nodded, realizing the chance she had to help the Konoha shinobi that had helped her.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Namir agreed. Hinata gave a smug smile.

"Well then go get ready," Tsunade said and the three kunoichi dispersed.

About an hour later, the three kunoichi, Kiba and Akamaru gathered at the gates of Konoha, one hiragana on each large gate in red. Namir was very lightly packed, as she didn't have anything in Konoha to bring, whereas the others had a whole backpack full. The blue sky was cloudless, sun shining brightly over them as they began to walk on the stone path. Dirt flicked up at their feet whenever they lifted their feet, a crunching noise as they stepped forward. It was eerily silent, as each didn't know what to say. Namir started to cough as a slight cloud of smoke surrounded them, two familiar people running at top speed through the gates, two others trailing just behind, sighing.

"Neji. Ten-ten!" Sakura exclaimed, greeting the two that were walking, considering the others were already passed the gate and most likely somewhere near the Hokage tower by now.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru!" Ten-ten exclaimed. Neji sighed as Ten-ten greeted the others. Namir felt deep in her gut that she didn't belong here, she belonged back as a wandering shinobi, where she had no home, she just did what she could whenever she found the chance.

"Ten-ten, Neji, this is Dess," Sakura introduced Namir to everyone, smiling. Namir looked up, not expecting to be so easily introduced. Namir smiled, happy as she looked at the other two Konoha shinobi.

"Hey Dess!" Ten-ten greeted her, "I am Ten-ten!"

"Neji," Neji mumbled.

"Ten-ten, Neji! We are meant to be at the Hokage tower!" Lee said as he appeared at the gate. Ten-ten sighed.

"We better be going. Ja ne!" Ten-ten waved, walking towards Lee with Neji. Namir smiled as she watched the smiles on each of the shinobi, happy that they could live such happy lives as friends. Friends. That was a strange word to Namir. She never took much thought to friends. She considered Mikoto-san to be like her mother, meaning Sasuke and Itachi were like her brothers. Namir's smile faded, her normal blank expression covering her face. She was a determined ninja and would stop at nothing to help those who had been kind to her.

"Dess-chan," Sakura said, "I was just wondering, do you know how your family died?" Namir froze. She couldn't remember much. All she could remember was the pain that came after.

"Iie. I was too young," Namir said, cutting off, undoing the top of her sweater a slight so she could cool down just a little.

"Ok," Sakura said, smiling at Namir.

It was beginning to get dark, and so, they decided to set up camp. While Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata tried to put up the tents, though Akamaru kept accidentally pulling it down again, making Hinata giggle, Sakura was setting up a fire and Namir was out looking for food. She came across some deer, grazing on the luscious green grass. Namir opened her jacket silently, biting her thumb and brushing the blood along her yellow markings in the shape like a claw had been scratched across her shoulder. She put her thumb on the grass, summoning a black panther from a cloud of smoke.

"Ok Felix, let's go," Namir said, moving her hands to make hand signs, placing her hands on the ground and hiding. She made some more, her hands stopping together, "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" A burst of flames burnt through some of the grass, startling the deer. As the flames faded, Felix returned with a large deer and dropped it at his feet. "Good boy," Namir said, patting Felix's head and Felix disappeared without a trace. Namir dragged the deer back to the others.

"Dess, How'd you get that so quickly?" Kiba asked, still having problems with setting up the tent.

"W-We saw some smoke and thought someone might have tried to attack you," Hinata stuttered. Namir smiled looking at Sakura who was struggling with the fire. Namir sat on her knees beside Sakura, fixing up the position of the sticks and lighting it with ease.

"Thank you Dess-chan," Sakura said. Namir's smile grew wider. Finally, she was feeling like she was beginning to belong.

Ok. That is really short but I hope the next one will be up soon and will be longer! Please comment!

**Until then, Ja ne!**

**Asami Matsuda**


End file.
